Befriending the Enemies
by Satakumi
Summary: My brother & I made a bet: To become someone I'm not & actually "fit" in. Basically befreind all the people who teased over the years sounds stupid huh? Well with tickets to the World Cup & Ichi-nii doing ALL my choirs. HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, etc.


When you're in high school people just want to attach you to a label or clique. Why? Because society feels that teens should square off into groups of people like them and if you don't have a clique you still have a label outcast. Outcasts are even expected to hang with other outcasts so technically even outcasts have a clique of their own. I want to focus on a specific label/clique wish is "popular" there are different sub-categories of popularity but I want to discuss in general popularity.

Why doesn't it even mean to have popularity couldn't you say anyone who has a decent handful of people who like them is popular? No popularity happens to be more than just being liked its more of a state of mind than anything basically to be the cliché form of popular you must have the right friends and skills. By skills I mean if you have to act aloof to those lower on the chain than you and if you're mean to them it doesn't matter because you're practically untouchable. Now this isn't all popular people but its rare to have this kind of popularity and still remain being kind to everyone. The guys at my school who are popular come in all types sporty, aloof, playboy, hyper, strange, etc. The girls however tend to be very alike. Most of said girls wear the skirts too high and their make-up too gaudy. I'm not sure how they get past the teachers when their clearly breaking uniform code and I'm not aloud to wear pants with my uniform.

I, Kurosaki Karin am not popular however I'm not invisible to the public eye. I'm a sarcastic tomboy who is so aggressive I wouldn't let a boy only team stop me from playing Soccer. The fact that I was pushy and got (made) myself on my high school's Soccer team I'm quite a quote and quote "juicy piece of gossip". There are rumors always going around and some rumors are quite out there but the ones for me tend to be the same like if I want to guy or if I'm a lesbian neither of which are true but I hardly take note of them anymore because its been like that since middle school. I always say "I'm glad I'm not popular because I'd be so different." and its true I never want to be popular however a bet with my brother. & possible World Cup tickets changed that for me.

* * *

It was the Spring Break before my Junior year of high school I was a little bit excited to go back to school because I don't to have retry-out for the Soccer team because I'm one the key players. Some of my teammates don't like that a girl is on the team must most don't really care which makes glad because I'm certainly not quitting. On the not so bright side I also get to see all my great classmates and loving Senpais. Like I said I don't get along with everyone but luckily I have my mostly supporting team and my twin Yuzu however she attends an all girls school because she they a great class for becoming a Chef which she wants to become.

My older brother Ichigo and I are cleaning out the garage for whatever reason. Our father told us it needed cleaned and since it was a slow day at the family clinic he told us to clean it out. My father is an extremely immature man yet somehow managed to get his doctor degree in some medical field. I think my mothers death as something to do with his low maturity level. My mother passed away when Yuzu and I were three years old and Ichi-nii was nine. I guess its his way of coping her loss everyone grieves in different ways. Since my mothers death Yuzu took upon herself to do all the cook and cleaning around the house she also attends our dad in the clinic.

Yuzu is my polar opposite in shes cute, girly, kind, soft spoken and polite however I'm hard headed, rough, loud mouthed, hot-headed and sarcastic. We're extremely fraternal as well Yuzu has long wavy honey brown hair, big brown eyes that scream innocence, petite and slender body she's only 5' 3" where as I have semi-long straight black hair, sharp steel colored eyes, a tall and lanky body type and I'm 5' 8". No believes were twins when we tell them and I can't blame them one bit none the less I love Yuzu.

"I don't want to go back to school." I exclaimed while bagging up the trash from the garage floor. It was still messy even though we had been cleaning for a couple of hours. We started cleaning earlier this morning and now it was warm and sunny.

"Hey, school is better than cleaning out this garage then again anything is better than cleaning." Ichigo said with a laugh while organizing car & cleaning on an old dusty wooden shelf.. Ichi-nii hates cleaning almost as much as I do and even with him being a huge slob I still hate it more.

"That's true but the Snob Mob is a pretty darn close to cleaning" I said with disdain in my voice slowly picking up trash. The Snob Mob is a group of some of the worst people I've ever met. Some of the them are somewhat decent people but that's like 10% percent of them.

"If they hate you as much you hate them then it must be pretty bad." Ichi-nii said shuffling the different fluids around. It wasn't that I hated them per say more like they just really piss me off.

"Our feelings happen to be mutual and it isn't that I hate them they just really need a good kick in the ass provided by me." I said with my signature smirk placed upon my face.

"In that case what would be worse having to fit in with them and act like them for a few months or being the family maid for a few months?" Ichi-nii questioned with a mischievous look in his eyes and a ever so sly smile. _I could never handle cleaning up after Ichi-nii, dad & myself and then be polite about it plus I'd have to do all the odd jobs. If were to act like one of the Snob Mob member I'd be selling my sole to the social devil however I could get information that could help me take them down._

"By far it would be worse having to pick up after the whole family and be polite about it. I could never do it I mean you're such a slob." I answered playfully. Ichi-nii knows how sloppy he is it won't hurt his

ego any.

"That hurts 'ya know? Anyways how about we make a deal?" Ichi-nii vaguely offered while patting off the dusty from the crummy shelf.

"Care to explain said deal?" I replied a tad puzzled on what he could possibly be thinking of.

"For every week you can fit in with the 'Snob Mob' I'll do a week of your chores. This bet requires an entire make-over which I'll pay for. You'll have to befriend them, fit in with them, gain their trust and you can't let them know its a bet. If you blow your cover or do something that they don't approve of you owe me a week of chores. If you can keep this going until Summer break I'll buy you tickets to World Cup." Ichigo explained the rules of the bet. _Fit in with the people I dislike the most yeah that should be super easy. I'll have to reconstruct my my whole look and learn how to not snap at them. I wouldn't even consider doing this if weren't for the World Cup tickers I've always wanted to go more than anything._

"IF I mean IF I were to consider doing this how the hell do you expect me to get into their clique? I mean they clearly don't like my type what could change their mind." I questioned Ichigo. I'm sure if I got into their clique I'd be fine after all BSing is one of my skills.

"I figure after we give you your make-over I'll have Inoue give you a good word after all she was one of the most popular girls to attend Karakura Academy." Ichigo said with assurance._ I know Inoue was extremely well liked and that my Senpais continue letting us know how great she was._

"Alright you got deal but you better finish cleaning this up Ichi-nii." I said as I throw the garbage bag half full trash at him then walk out of the garage. _Oh Kami-sama what have I gotten myself into now?_


End file.
